Użytkownik:Cleopatera/brudnopis
Brudnopis jest prywatną rzeczą użytkownika iniemożna nic edytować , usuwać bez jego zgody. Użytkownik który zauważy że usunięto bez jego zgody ma prawo odwoływać się. 'Ash Black '-''' '(ang. Czarny Popiół'') Jednorożec o tajemniczym uosobieniu. Spotykany w zamku jako goniec i dostawca pokarmu. Został kucykiem Marca. Ten kucyk jest edytowany przez Cleopaterę. Jesli chcesz go edytować proszę zapytać Cleopaterę. dziękuję:) O Postaci Występuje tylko w zamku. I czasami możemy go zobaczyć jak paraduje na imprezach roznosząc posiłki. Wygląd Czarny Jednorożec z pomarańczowymi oczami. Grzywa złota wraz z ogonem.Znaczek: Ciastko spadające z złotymi iskrami. Osobowość Tajemniczy Jest bardzo tajemniczy bo nigdy nie wyjawia o sobie sekretów. Lojalny Jest bardzo lojalny wobec tych co zna. Pracowity Jest bardzo pracowity i uczciwy w pracy. Neutralność Jest neutralny o wszystkie sprawy. Podejrzliwość Jest podejrzliwy o wszystko. Znaczek Ciastko spadające z złotymi iskrami. Historia Urodził się w Canterlocie. Dzieciństwo spędzał z rówieśnikami ćwicząc magię. Pewnego dnia po szkole wybrał się do cukierni. I próbował podnieść tacę która upadła kelnerowi. Wtem pojawil się znaczek. I zrozumiał swój dar. Po skończeniu szkoły zajął się na utrzymywanie siebie. Praca sprawiała mu przyjemności. Potem przez lata dostał awans. Do dzisiaj pilnuję swojej pracy idaru. Posiadane przedmioty Żlota taca (statuetka najsprawszego i najszybszego kelnera) Złote ciastko (dla cukierników) Adoptowane zwierzęta * Pies Chuchu * Kot Pipi * Chomik Luna * Sowa Pati * Szczur Cwaniak * Królik Heaven * Żółw Ciekawostka * Mysz Lady * Pasja Gotowanie Jest mistrzem w gotowaniu. Ugotuje co zechcesz. Kelner Jest wyśmienitym kelnerem z szybkim trybem życia. Cukiernictwo Potrafi upiec tylko babeczki lub ciasteczka. Straż Służy jako strażnik i goniec strażnika Znajomości Doskonale zna Hope Light z widzenia. Cytaty Brak Przypisy *Pomysł nasunęła gra Royal Story( Ash) Galeria thumb|left Sowa Pati - (pół krwi śnieżna sowa z europejską sową zwany puszczykiem) zwana Pati. Przyjaciółka Sowy Alicji. Jest inteligetna. Ostrzegła swojego właściciela przed złodziejem. Wygląd Umaszczenie ( pióra) Jest biało-brązowo-kropkowaną i paskowaną sową. Jej ojciec był brązowo-szary a matka biało czarna. Dlatego odzieczyła takie umaszczenie. Oczy Jej oczy mają dwa odcienie niebieskiego i żółtego. Niebieskie odziedziczyła po ojcu, żółte po matce. Kolor dzioba Posiada czarno-szarawy dziób. Czarny odcień należał do ojca a szary do matki. Kolor łap Posiada złote łapy dziedzicząc po matce. Ojciec posiada brązowe łapy. Blizny Posiada jedną bliznę na brzuchu. Pamiątkowa walka z upartym jastrzębiem. Osobowość Łagodność Jest bardzo lagodną sową wobec wszystkich stworzeń. Uwielbia zagadywać i przytulać się lub lekko szczypać. Cierpliwość Jest bardzo cierpliwa w poleceniach. Przy jedzeniu cierpliwie czeka na swoją kolej. Agresywność Staje się agresywna gdy ktoś jest niemiły, zaczepliwy do jej pana. Z miejsca atakuje przez to pan często ją daje do klatki. Historia Narodziny i Wychowanie Urodziła się w Lesie Everfree. Rodzice a dokładnie matka karmila ją wraz z pięćciorgiem rodzeństwa. Ojciec przynosil pożywienie. Kiedy nieco podrosnęła czekała ją nauka latania. Po raz pierwszy wzleciała na pobliske drzewo. Byla gotowa do latania. Dorosłość Kiedy dorosła jej rodzeństwo odleciało do Manehatanu a rodzice na Flomare. Ona postanowiła pozostać na miejscu. Pewnego dnia szły 2 kucyki i ją zauważyli. Jeden skusil jedzeniem. Pati była Lakoma i podleciala do pułapki, została schwytana. Sprzedano ją do sklepu z zwierzętami w Canterlocie. Kupił ją Ash Black. Na początku nie ufała mu, ale po jakimś czasie zaprzyjaźniła się z ogierem. Zaintersowanie *Muzyka *Jedzenie *Sport Relacje Pan Uwielbia Swojego pana. Relacje Rodzina Mama Petronela Ojciec Dziobstrzałek Rodzeństwo Chomik Chiński Luna - (adoptowany po roku umarł) brązowo czarno biały chomik. Chomik Asha Blacka. Przyjaciel załamanych dni.Adoptowana z sklepu ,,Cztery Łapki''. Córka Year i Time.Siostra 7 braci i 6 sióstr.'' Osobowość Nerwowość Jak chomik chiński bywa nerwowa. Czasami potrafi tą cechę zmienić jak ma dobry chumor. Impulsywność Jest bardzo impulsywna, tzn jak coś ją sprowokuje bywa nerwowa, agresywna i błyskawiczna Cierpliwość Jest cierpliwa podczas mocniejszych pieszczot, ale jeśli przekroczysz jej granice ugryzie cię. Towarzyskość Jest towarzyską samicą. Nie lubi być sama nawet jeśli nie ma wyboru. Wygląd Jest to brązowo czarno biały chomik z czarnym paskiem na grzbiecie. Co ciekawie mówi w języku gryzoni i tylko osoba mająca znaczek zwierzęcia zrozumiałaby co mówi. Właściciel Wlaścicielem jest Ash Black. Rola *Pupilek. *Reprezentacyjne zwierzątko. *Zabawka. Historia Urodziła się w hodowli. Odebrano kiedy matka odciągnęła od mleka. Oddano ją do sklepu zologicznego gdzie kupił ją Ash Black. I od tąd zaczęła się historia. Wspólne zabawy, szkolenia i wyprawy. Galeria luna.png Kot Pupi '''- (syjamski kot) ' Syjamski kot Ash Blacka zaprzyjaźniony z kotką Rarity. Czarno kremowo brązowo biały z oczami niebieskimi. Wygląd *Umaszczenie: Czarno kremowo brązowo biały *Oczy:Niebieskie Osobowość Królewskość Jak na swą rasę jest królewskim kotem. Godnie stąpie łapami. Towarzyskość Jest towarzyski inie cierpi samotności. Łagodność Jest łagodnym kociakiem. Właściciel Co lubi Czego nie lubi Historia Cytaty Przypisy Galeria thumb|left ' Pies Chuchu (kolczoch) '- pies Asha Blacka. Labrador Złoto brązowy z zielonymi oczami. Posiada obrożę w łapki. Został zaadoptowany w schronisku,, Cztery Łapki Przyjaciel każdego człowieka i zwierzaka, pieszczoch nad pieszczochami.'' Wygląd Rasa Jest labradorem retriverem. Został wychodowany w hodowli ,,Zloty Kieł '' u pana Gold Rain który oddał go do schroniska.'' Umaszczenie Posiada grubą i odporną sierść w barwie złota i brązu.Odziedziczył brąz po ojcu a złoto po matce. Oczy Posiada piękne zielone oczy. Odziedziczył je po ojcu. Matka posiadała oczy karmelowe. Ozdoby Obroża Posiada złotą obrożę w zielone łapki i białe kości. Osobowość Zalety Posłuszeństwo ChuChu jest bardzo posłusznym psem. Nigdy nie sprzeciwił się panu. Jak rozkaz to rozkaz. Towarzyskość Jest bardzo towarzyski.Nie lubi siedzieć samemu w budzie lub w posłaniu. Lubi z kimś przebywać. Wesołość Jest za wesołym psiakiem.Pinkie Pie uwielbia tego psiaka kiedy go spotka. Wady Agresywność Jest agresywny jeśli ktoś zaatakuje jego pana lub ukradnie. Wtedy podbiega ichwyta za kopyto warcząc. Łakomstwo Jest bardzo łakomym na ciasta. Na jednym przyjęciu zjadł sporo z tortu. potem jego pan się tłumaczył. Zazdrość Jest bardzo zazdrosny. Kiedyś jego pan głaskał innego psa i z tego powodu nie odzywal się do pana dzień. Historia Narodziny w hodowli Urodził się w hodowli Zlotego Kła'' wraz z pozostałym siedmiorgiem potomstwem. Jego mama nazywała się Glossy Beauty a ojciec Fallen Earth. Mama karmiła go i uczyla go podstaw dobrego wychowania. Tlumaczyła że kucyki są dobrymi stworzeniami i należy im ufać. Jego rodzeństwo czyli Plama, Smakosz, Wojownik, Poglądywacz, Kropka,, Maruda i Kropla.Razem z nimi się bawił. Jego rodzeństwo szybciej znalazlo dom niż on. On został z rodzicami aż właściel hdowli postanowił ich oddać. Mamę i ojca mu zabrano a potem ich nie widział a jego oddal do schroniska'' Życie w więźieniu Czuł się jak w prawdziwym więźieniu. Jedzenie niezbyt kuszące, woda na cały dzień i wredni sasiedzi. Zaprzyjaźnił się z ślepym psiakiem na którego wołano Bandyta. Przyjazny Husky. Z tego co usłyszał jest chroy na nowotwora. Razem wychodzili i szli się pobawić. Bandyta opowiedzial mu jak trafił do schroniska. Jego wlaścicel był sadystą i podpalił mu oczy. Jego pan trafił do więzienia a on do schroniska. Chuchu także opowiedział mu także historię. Zaprzyjaźnili sie i pozwolon im razem spać. Bandyta dziennie skręcał się z bólu ale gdy widział lub był przy nim Chuchu nieco koił jego ból. Smutny Koniec Bandyty Obudzil się pewnego dnia gotowy obudzić Bandytę. Podszedł do jego leza i uradowany zaczął lizać mu pysk i trącać. Bandyto chodź ładny mamy dzień. - odrzekł. asle Bandyta nie ruszał się. Chuchu sprawdził czy oddycha ale wdzial że nie. Zacząl głośno szczekać a łzy z jego oczu wyciekiwały. Wybiegły kucyki i weszły do zagrody. Pare z nich płakalo wraz z Chu. Chu wiedział stracił przyjaciela. Pozwolono mu nawet podejść tam gdzie pochowano psiaka. Dniami wyl nad jego mogiłą i przestał jeść. Tesknił za przyjacielem. Szczęścliwy Początek Do schroniska wszedł Ash Black i go przygarnał. Na początku nie ufal ale zaprzyjaźnił się z ogierem. Właściciel Właścicielem jest Ash Black.Pośmiertnie jak umrze zostanie przekazany do ośrodka nad opieką małym źrebakami. Taka wola była wlaściciela. Rola Jego rolą jest strózowanie domostwa oraz opieka nad swoim wlaścicielem. Galeria ChuChu.png Cute Cookie (z ang; slodkie, urocze ciasteczko) - Jednorożec klaczka. Żona Ash Blacka .córka Cookie Luckly i Sweet Cute . Siostra Dazzlingly i Colorfully . Wnuczka Gold Tree, Hands Life, Daisy Blue i Tecu Kiecoo Właścicielka restauracji ,,Pod wytrawnym Winem. Kobietka i modelka mody w elicie. Ogólnie ' Cute Cookie' -Żona Ash Blacka .'' Matka 3 kucyków.Właścicielka restauracji '',,Pod wytrawnym Winem Kokietka i modelka mody w elicie. Wygląd Grzywa i Ogon Grzywę i ogon ma w kolorze wanili pomieszanej lekko z czekoladową nutą. Oczy Niebieskie Umaszczenie Różowa Suknia Chodzi w białej sukni z czerwonymi rózami. Znaczek Jabłko złote z klejnotami. Charakter Łagodność Jest bardzo łagodna wobec wszystkich. Towarzyskość Jest bardzo towarzyska Pycha Jest dumna i pyszni się bogactwem. Opiekuńczość Jest opiekuńcza wobec rodziny. Historia (W Trakcie) Cytaty doprawdy skarbie, a byłam pewna że tanio No na jednej nóżce! Znajomości 'Hope Light' Poznała przy zakupach. Hope wybierała perfum który jej się podobał. zapach był niesamowity i zapytała Hope. Hope poleciła twierdząc że jest łagodny. I miałarację. I odtąd stały się przyjaciółkami. Co lubi *Ciasta *Towarzystwo *Kosmetyki *Muzykę *Bale *Wyższe Sfery. Czego nie lubi *Jeśli nie należysz do ważnych gości *Nie umiesz się zachowywać *Bałaganu *Kłamstw *Brzydkiego zapachu. Pasja Moda Uwielbia stroje i pokazywać się w nich. Fotografowanie Uwielbia się fotografować. Przyroda Uwielbia naturę. Muzyka Uwielbia muzykę. Zdolności Magia miłości Potrafi czarować jak każdy. Ale ma w sobie tyle magi miłości. Rządzenie Rządzi jak kierowniczka Poświęcanie się Poświęca się najwięcej dla rodziny. Magia Poziom I ( Początek) #Wznoszenie przedmiotów #Poruszanie przedmiotami. #Przesuwanie przedmiotami #Pisanie #Czytanie #Trzymanie #Rośnięcie #Naprawa # Poziom II ( Średniozaawansowany) #Zaklęcie Obronne #Zaklęcie Desewyne Poziom III ( Zaawansowany) #Przemiana w zwierzęta #Przemiana w rośliny #Przemiana w rzeczy nieożywione. #Wznoszenie cieżkich przedmiotów #Psikusy #6 Unoszenie zwierząt. #Zamiana w środki transportu #Odsyłanie #Teleportacja # Poziom IV ( Ekspert, Mistrz) ( Niedostępne) Galeria cute cookie.png|Cute Cookie cute cookie siedzi.png|W pozie siedzącej cute cookie klęka.png|w pozie klęczącej True Heaven (Prawdziwe Niebo) ''jednorożec zamieszkujący Ponyville. Porzucił przyjaciół którzy gnębili inne kucyki i obrażali nie patrząc na siebie patrząc na to że nie są szlacheckie, królewskie i nie mają nic z elity. Natychmiast przyłączył się do ziemskich kucyków i zamieszkał w Ponyville. Pracuje w sklepie sprzedajac pióra i atramenty. Znany też z działalności pomagania potrzebującym Często śpiewa ,,Mija zima Uwielbia ta piosenkę i dołacza wspólnie do odśnieżania w Ponyville. Artykuł Wzorowany.'' Wygląd 'Umaszczenie:' True Heaven jest Kremowym jednorożcem pochodzącym z Canterlotu. Kremowy odcień otrzymał od matki swojej. Za to rodzeństwo które posiada zupełnie w inaczej sposób umaszczenie. 'Oczy' Posiada pomarańczowe oczy.Barwę oczu otrzymał od ojca. Jego oczy mają symbolizować jego głębię duszy. 'Grzywa' Grzywę ma złotą i połyskującą w świetle ksieżyca inocy. Spowodowane czarami.. Otrzymał tą barwę od ojca. Czarami sam spowodował, znajdując odpowiednie zaklęcie. 'Ubranie' Zazwyczaj ubiera zamówiony strój pasujący na niego.Czasami nosi garnitur jak mu się spodoba. Nie lubi jednak zakładać ubrania które mu się wciśnie( tzn da). 'Ozdoby' Nosi Amulet niezwykle połyskujący.Nosi Amulet w symbolu czerwonego smoka symbolizującego potęgę.Czasami też możemy go zobaczyć z kluczem na szyji. 'Dodatki' Nosi często coś jak amulet na szyji zrobiony na zamówienie. 'Znaczek' Przedstawia nie wagę a raczej kopyto dotykając drugie kopyto znak jedności. Charakter Dobre Wady Cierpliwość Jest cierpliwy względem wszystkiego czy kucyków czy innych stworzeń Hojność Jest hojny. Z chęcią odda grosz lub rzecz dla kogoś kto potrzebuje. Uczciwość Jest uczciwy. Potrafi wywiązywac się z każdej drobnostki Lojalność Jest lojalny wobec rodziny i przyjaciół. Wierność Jest wierny wobec tych którym okaże serce. Opiekuńczość Jest opiekuńczy. Pracowitość Jest pracowity w pracy i życiu. Żartowniś Jak go spotkasz nie zdziw się, że cię powita żartem. Uwielbia żartować. Złe Wady Wredny Jeśli spowodujesz u niego przekroczenie barierki bedzie wredny. Nie radzę probować. Szczery Jest zbyt za szczery dla wszystkich i często to odpycha. Sarkanizm Potrafi być sarkaniczny to znaczy powie ci coś co brzmi kpiną lub pogardą jeśli skrzywdzisz go i bliskich. Neutralny Bywa neutralny tylko wtedy kiedy nic się ciekawego nie dzieje. Leniwy Jest leniwy szczególnie po robocie. Wtedy najczęściej go spotkasz w parku lezącego na lawce. Materialista Jest materialistą lubi coś za coś. Nerwowy Jest nerwowy jeśli spowoduje się u niego tę cechę. Historia Canterlot Urodził się w Canterlocie jako 2 potomstwo państwa Heavens. Jego Brat Crazy Drunk jest najstarszy od niego względem paru lat. Rodzice wychowywali syna w elicie i twierdzili że to rodzinna tradycja. Zaprzyjaźnił się jako źrebak bogatych jednorożców z innymi też bogatymi. Wmawiali mu że kucyki z Ponyville i Cloudsdale nie są wart uwagi.Jako młodzieniec skończył szkołę i wyższe studia u księżniczki Celestii. Na jego oczach jednorożce (będząc już dorosły) wykpiali pegazkę której imienia nie znał. Obronił ją a ona podziękowała i odleciała. Za obronę pokazał mu się znaczek. I zrozumiał że jego celem jest obrona. Postanowił zamieszkać w Cloudsdale. Cloudsdale W Cloudsdale życie wiodło się bardzo powoli. Poznawał biedne kucyki i z wyższych sfer. Bronił slabszych, niepełnosprawnych i prześladowanych. Znienawidzony przez kucyki z Cloudsdale z wyzszych sfer, uciekł ratując się. Appleloosa Kiedy dotarł do Applelosa uznali go mieszkańcy za brata. Dbali o niego a on dbał także onich. Wiedząc że pustkowie nie jest jego życiową pasją odszedł szukając dalszego szczęścia. Ponyville Dotarwszy do Ponyville i poznawszy poroku mieszkańców zakochal się w Ponyville. mieszkańcy go zaakceptowali jakim jest. Znalazl pracę jako sprzedawca piór. I postanowił w swoim zawodzie pracować. Relacje Rodzinne Relacje Znajomych Poznał nad jeziorem Hope Light i zakolegował się. thumb|left Relacje przyjaciół Relacje z wrogami Ciekawostki Przedmioty Zwierzęta Przypisy Galeria thumb|left Dino'' (włosk. Dino)'' '''- syn przywódcy Alfy iOmegaOmegi, ostatni potomek królewski. Pokona króla Artura ( bardzo złowieszczego jednorożca) z pomocą przyjaciół i zbuduje nowy świat. Ogólnie Po pierwsze jest głównym bohaterem opowiadania. Jest Synem Alfy i Omegi i przyszłym przywódcą strażników Equestrii. Jego zadaniem jest pokonać króla Artura wraz z stworzeniami i pokonać czary, które po śmierci ludzi opanują krainę. Po śmierci ma pomagać jak pozostali dawni władcy swojej rodzinie wedle tradycji. Jego magia zostanie przekazana następnemu potomkowi władcy, lub gdy się inaczej potoczy los zaklęta w medalionie. Wygląd Umaszczenie Jest czarno białym kucykiem. Sierść Ma długie nogi , grzywę długą i niezwykle lśniącą i puszysty ogon. Odziedziczył oczy po matce i jej sierść oraz od ojca. Oczy Posiada niebieskie oczy. Odziedziczył oczy po matce i jej sierść oraz od ojca. Umiejętności Potrafi sprawiać ból i unosić przedmioty. Jego magia jest najpotężniejsza i dlatego król zmienia zdanie i chce go posiadać. (Wcześniej chciał zabić) Ozdoby Posiada medalion Magii, zbroję i płaszcz. Ubrania Posiada medalion Magii, zbroję i płaszcz. Magia w oczach, sierści Zawiera duże ilości magii. Osobowość Jest jak ojciec i matka.Tzn jest: Opiekuńczy Jest bardzo opiekuńczy wobec swojej najukochańszej rodziny jak i poddanych. Miły Jest miły dla każdego, choć czasami może być niemily z powodu chumoru. Przyjazny Jest przyjazny tylko wobec tych co zna. Wierny Jest wierny wobec rodziny i poddanych. Dowcipny Bywa czasami dowcipny. Towarzyski Jest zawsze towarzyski. Ostry Jest ostry wobec tych co uczynią. Sprawiedliwy Jest sprawiedliwy we wszystkim. Lojalny Jest lojalny wobec rodziny. Uczciwy Jest bardzo uczciwy wobec wszystkich. Antagonistyczny Jest za bardzo antagonistyczny. Chciwy Jest chciwy. Zemstliwy Bywa zemstiwy. Rola Na początku jest uczniem swoich rodziców. Po śmierci przez opiekę Demelzy staje się dorosłym samcem i rozumie co to znaczy władza. Staje się królewskim jednorożcem zbierających poddanych i idących na walkę. Zostaje wybrany na przywódcę i króla. Swoją władzę przekazuje potomkowi wybranemu przez przepowiednię. Cytaty *Mamo co to jest? *A dlaczego oni nas atakują? *Mamo co się dzieje? *Tato jeśli umrzesz i mama to co będzie ze mną? *A co to znaczy? *Demelzo dzisiejszej nocy miałem sen, krainę odwiedziła legendarna Zmora, zły duch kucyków i próbował zawładnąć krainą lecz widziałem ją i znikło. *Demelzo czego chce ten smok? *Azkabeuszu leć, i zgromadź armię! *Zaprowadź mnie do ojca! *Czego chcesz Arturze?! *Co się ze mną działo? Przekaz Dodatkowe Umiejętności *Magia *Wladza *Przyjaźń *Szpiegostwo Relacje Rodzinne '''Omega Bardzo ją kochał nawet gdy umarła tak wcześnie. Była jego prawdziwą matką, strażniczką, nauczycielką i opiekunką. Była prawdziwą matką z krwi i kości. 'Alfa' Bardzo pokochał ojca, jakby stracił ojca i brata. Był prawdziwym ojcem, przyjacielem i oparciem od bólu i trosk. Kiedy umarł ktoś inny zastąpił go. 'Amos' Przyjaciel zawsze przy nim. Kuzyn, brat, towarzysz. Kiedy umarł zastąpił go Azkabeusz. 'Wiki' Szalona kochana przez niego siostra i opiekunka. 'Nina' Są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Spotykają się jeszcze a potem kontakt znika. Relacje Bliskorodzinne (Przyjaciele) Demelza Jego druga matka, opiekunka i przyjaciółka. Azkabeusz Najwspalniajszy kompan i przyjaciel. Ciekawostki #Pierwsze imię to było Arutanos. Ale ponieważ nie pasowałoby dałam Dino od skrótu dinozaur . #Ma białą sierść po matce czarną po ojcu. #Magię odziedziczyl po ojcu. #Jako żywy m oże z pomoca smoka dostać się do świata nieumarłych. Przypisy *Pomysł wzięty z mojego opowiadania jakby kto pytał XD Skopiowałam i przerobiłam na wersję kucykową podobną. *Dino do tyłu brzmi Onid *A jakby skasować D to będzie po ślasku ino.tzn tylko Galeria Awsome Starshine ( Wspaniała lśniąca gwiazda) z angielskiego. Nauczyciel i Mistrz lewitacji. Jednorożec gatunku kucyków. Klaczka urodzona w Ponyville a posiadająca korzenie w Canterlocie. Córka Amazing Video i Sky Of Stars . Była uczennica księżniczki Celestii i Luny. Matka 2 maluszków 3 uczniów i 1 dorosłego kucyka. Kucyk który spełnił swoje przeznaczenie jakie było lewitacja gwiazdy. Jest nauczycielką lewitacji w Akademii Marzeń Koszmarów i Snów i Nauczycielką Magii i Czarów na Uniwersytecie 6 Elementów Harmoni . Wygląd Umaszczenie Awsome Starshine jest ciemno fioletową klaczką. Wprawdzie jej ojciec jest jasno fioletowy a matka rożowa jakoś otrzymała tą barwę. Grzywa Grzywę posiada w barwie wiśniowo żółtej Ogon Ogon Posiada w barwie wiśniowo żółtej. Oczy Oczy ma w dwóch kolorach. Tzn jedno oko ma Turkusowe drugie niebieskie. Znaczek Jej znaczek to niebieska świecąca gwiazda. Otrzymała gdy spróbowała unieść gwiazdę. I udało się jej. Ozdoby Często nosi okulary, medalion i skromną sukienkę.. Osobowość Cierpliwość Jest nadzwyczaj cierpliwa wobec kucyków dorosłych jak i dzieci. Życie nauczyło ją cierpliwości. Opanowanie Jest opanowana w pracy jak i w domu. Wobec kucyków dorosłych jak i dzieci utrzymuje opanowanie we wszystkim, słowach i czynach. Życie nauczyło ją opanowania. Roztropność Jest roztropna, woli przemyśleć niż dzialać. Niechęć do niektórych osób. Nie lubi niektórych osób ktorzy np nie cenią przyjaźni, obrony, pomocy, poświęcenia. Nie są godni jej zaufania. Wzgarda Gardzi każdym kto ją skrzywdzi. Wredność Jest wredna ichwilami sarkastyczna. Wobec dzieci ta opcja wylącza się. Dobroć Jest dobra dla rodziny i dzieci. Nader wszystko kocha swoje jak i inne. Ambitność Jest ambitna w pracy. Historia Ponyville Urodziła się w pięknym i cudownym Ponyville. Rodzice z pochodzenia i urodzenia są z Canterlotu, ale to co sprowadziło ich na ziemskie tereny, to piękno natury, cisza, a nie hałas pycha i pogarda. wśród ziemskich i pegazów wychowana. W szkole nigdy nie bylo z nią problemów. Widząc jak Celestia wznosi słońce zapragneła poruszyć gwiazdą. Ambitna i bardzo utalentowana, bardzo szybko się uczyła. Gdy dorosnęła zaczęła się uczć najwyższej dostepnej magii. Celestia powiedziała odkrywając jej talent że pewnej nocy odkryje swój znaczek. Myślała że to żart. Wyruszyła do Canterlotu, gdzie niby miala go odkryć. Canterlot Pomyślała bedząc już w Canterlocie że to chodzi o ksiażkę. Szukała zaklęcia które pozwoliło by poruszyć gwiazdą. Nic nie znalazła. W nocy w śnieprzyszła do niej luna. Powiedziała,, To już czas byś poruszyła gwiazdę. Strażnicy wiedzą że przyjdziesz do nas. -znikła. Zdumiona przebudziła się i poszła do miejsca gdzie jej pozwolono. Przyjrzała się Lunie jak wznosi ksieżyc i urochamiając chwyciła magią gwiazdę i z całych sił pchnęła aż ta zaczęła spadać. I wtedy pojawił się jej znaczek. Umiejętności Magia: #Lewitacja Przedmiotów, Żywych Stworzeń, Gwiazd #Przemieszczanie się #Latanie #Zamiana w przedmioty żywe. #Umiejętne poruszanie. #Znikanie. Zainteresowania Muzyka Sport Relacje Hope Light Magic Flight ( uczeń) Galeria Blueberry — matka Blue Hearta żona Catch Hearta. Jest wymyśloną ponysoną teściowej Star Lighta. thumb Nie znamy rodziny Blueberry. Nie posiada rodzeństwa bo przed wcześniej zmarło. Jest bardzo wyjątkowym kucem ziemnym bo bez pomocy skrzydeł dostarcza w restauracji posiłki jako kelnerka. Jest wytrwałą matką i żoną. Ceni tylko rodzinę a przyjaciół nie ma, bo nigdy ich nie miała. Urodziła się bez skrzydeł z niezwykłą osobliwością jaką przedstawię później. Ogólnie Występuje jako postać tła. Z nikim prócz rodziny nie rozmawia ( no może z sąsiadami), dla niej liczy się tylko rodzina. Charakter Uprzejmość Sweet Blueberry jest bardzo uprzejmą klaczką. Nigdy nie będzie nieuprzejma wobec drugiego. Życzliwość Jest bardzo życzliwa wobec wszystkich klaczy i ogierów. Jak i wobec rodziny. Dobroć Jest dobra, przyjazna, sympatyczna i miła wobec wszystkich. okaże wszystkim dobroć nieależnie w jakim stopniu. Rozrywkowość Jest bardzo rozrywkowy. Lubi grać w rożne gry lub wymyślać. Szczerość Jest bardzo szczera i czasami tą szczerością może komuś sprawić ból. Sprawiedliwość Jest bardzo sprawiedliwa i uczciwa. Wredność Jest bardzo wredna o ile do tego stanu nie przyczynisz się. Łakomstwo Jest bardzo łakoma uwielbia ciasta. Historia życia Narodziny Źrebięce Lata Młodzieńcze Lata Dorosłe Lata Znaczek Znaczenie Zdobycie Relacje Magic Flight — (z ang. magiczny lot) Mały źrebak, jednorożec wieku szkolnego. Syn Magic Depths i Swift Flight. Posiada niezwykły znaczek błyskawicę unoszącą się wśród magii. Uczeń szkoły Celestii i Luny. Jego dziadkowie byli z pochodzenia królewskiej rodziny, oczywiście ze strony ojca. Z strony matki niestety dziedzictwa nie miał. I z tąd był tzw księciem. Został najmłodszym uczniem w Canterlocie. Jego marzeniem jest się stać alikornem, lecz wie że to możliwe, bo w nim nie ma nic wyjątkowego, oprócz że odkrył talent magii. Planuje jak będzie dorosły, stać się alikornem, który rządzi sprawiedliwie krainą powsze czasy. Dorośli biorą to za doskonały dowcip i za niezłego aprata, ale on im pokażę! Wygląd Grzywa i Ogon Posiada barwę ciemnoszarawej i żółtej grzywy wraz z ogonem. Jego grzywa i ogon jest w elegancki sposób uczesana. Barwę ciemnoszarawą otrzymał od ojca, który posiada grzywę ciemnoszarawą z jasnym odcieniem zieleni. Żółty odcień otrzymał od matki która posiada 2 barwy grzywy żółć i popielaty. Oczy Jego oczy czerwone przypominają jak toń żywego i i niszczycielskiego ognia. Otrzymał je od ojca. Matka jego posiada oczy w barwie zieleni. Umaszczenie Jest dwubarwnym jednorożcem. Tzn wpleciony turkus złączony z ciemnym niebieskim. Znaczek Posiada znaczek błyskawicę unoszącą się wśród magii. Otrzymał go kiedy zdawał test by przejść do następnej klasy. Osobowość Lojalność Jest bardzo lojalnym jednorożcem wobec przyjaciół i rodziny. Kiedyś jego przyjaciela popchnął niechcący badź chcący jakiś jednorożec. Podbiegł niczym muszkieter i powiedział ,, A przepraszam to nie łaska? Potem podbiegła matka przepraszając za zachowanie syna, co jednorożec przyjął i burknął,, szczeniak niewychowany. Spryt Jest bardzo sprytny jeśli chodzi o rozróżnianie dobra i zła. Interesuje go strona dobra a czasami kusi go ta strona zła. Inteligencja Jest inteligetny jak na swój wiek. W sprawdzianie otrzymal najwyższą ocenę a praktycznie pokazał co potrafi zrobić. Wiara w Siebie Wierzy w siebie. Nie wierzy w brak wiary.Uważa że nie ma takiego czegoś jak brak wiary. Lekkomyślność Bywa lekkomyślny jeśli chodzi o przedmioty. Kiedyś bawił się pilką i o nie mało by zrobił krzywdę, gdyby nie asekuracja zdenerwowanego ojca. Potem mu się oberwało. Odwaga Jest odważny jak wyżej wspomniano wobec rodziny i przyjaciół. Agresywność Jest agresywny i nauczyciele próbują zmienić go.Ale niestety nie potrafią, taki charakter. A on oczywiście cieszy się z tego. Bunt Często jak mu się coś niepodoba buntuje się. Jego bunt jest długi i nieprzerwany. Uważa że to on ma rację a reszta są głupimi kucykami. Historia Urodził się w Canterlocie jako 5 dziecię swoich rodziców. Jest najmłodszy od pozostałego rodzeństwa. W przedszkolu polubił ją White Magic . Razem dorastali przedszkole. Później szkołę w Canterlocie. Kiedy dostał się do szkoły Celestii zapragnał by ona też dostała się. Z buntem napisał do Księżniczki Celestii która wyjaśniła że niestety nie może. White Magic wyjaśniła mu żeby się nie przejmował. Żeby dalej się uczył. Pokochał ją w całości a jest takim małym źrebakiem. Rodzice wiedzą o jego miłości, ale uważają że są za mali by być razem. Upadki Jego upadki są wtedy kiedy coś zrobi złego, czyli jego bunty, pyskowanie, przeszkodzenie, nabałagowanie i szczere wypowiedzi. Zawsze jest karany za to że mówi szczerze co myśli. Często ma dość tego i chce odejść od rodziców. Ale nie odejdzie bo za bardzo ich kocha. Jego rodzice urządzili mu urodziny. przyszły wszystkie jednorożce z rodziny i paru gosci dotarło. Zauważył jednorożca który kradnie, podbiegł i w zamieszaniu utknął w stole i przewrocił go. A Tort spadl na rodziców. Złodziej tłumaczył się że nie ukradł, a wdział że coś bierze, po czym uciekł. Ukarano go szlabanem.W odwecie zemścił się i jak przyszedł ten złodziej posklejał klejem miejsce i rzecz. Kiedy wział chodził dziwacznie utykając łapą. Rodzice wezwali strażników a mały dostał nagrodę w postaci misia. Ciekawostki *Jest najmłodszym uczniem Celestii. *Bardzo kocha White Magic. *Niecierpi niesprawiedliwości. *Nie lubi pegazów. Przypisy *Pomysł mi wpadł do glowy. *Pomyślałam glównie by stworzyć więcej źrebaków bo widze że jest brak, za mało. Zaintersowania *Magia *Ochrona *Walka Marzenie Jego marzeniem jest stać się alikornem, lecz wie że to niemożliwe, bo w nim nie ma nic wyjątkowego, oprócz że odkrył talent magii.Planuje jak będzie dorosły, stać się alikornem, który rządzi sprawiedliwie krainą powsze czasy. Relacje Rodzina *Z mamą i tatą ma dobre stosunki, choc wprawdzie denenerwuje go to że ciągle go każą. *Z rodzeństwem też się dogaduje o ile mu nie przeszkodzą. Posiada jeszcze jednego brata i 1 siostrę. *Brat ma na imię Fruitful Heavens a siostra Power time i obydwoje nie odkryli swoich znaczków. Relacje Krewni *Nie zna swoich krewnych, ponieważ rodzina nie utrzymuje z nimi kontaktu. Relacje Przyjaciele *Przyjaciółką jest White Magic . Za bardzo ją lubi i czuje do niej coś co jest miłością. * Wrogowie Nie cierpi tego jednorożca z którym się spotkał. I swoich kolegów. Nieznajomi Każdego nazywa nieznajomym. Galeria Dodatkowe Informacje Magic Flight posiada niezwykłą grzywę. Dzieląc disign z ojcem. Maść dzieli z matką i ojcem. Jego ulubiony kolor to zielony. Ulubiony posilek -owies. Ulubiony napój -woda mineralna. Ulubiona zabawka -pluszowy pegaz. Shine Life ('' świecić życiem)- ponysona wymyślona przez Cleopaterę. Jednorożcec z nieznanej skromnej rodziny, nie przechwalającej się swoim życiem. jest bardzo rzadkim jednorożcem który nie lubi należeć do elity. Woli grono przyjaciół i wsparcia. Ogólnie O życiu Raczej mało wypowiada się o swoim życviu. Woli przemilczeć niż wygadać się jak kucyk który nie potrafi dotrzymać tajemnic. O sprawach osobistych Nie wypowiada się nikomu o sprawach osobistych. Woli to trzymać do siebie O marzeniu Pragnie zostać alikornem jak każdy, ale wie że to się nie spełni. Ma znaczek jak prawie każdy ale nie dostał znaku by stać się alikornem. Osobowość Zalety Skromność Jest bardzo skromnym jednorożcem który nie lubi osoboe opowiadać niemożlwych sposobów. Lojalność Jest bardzo lojalny wobec swoich przyjaciół i rodziny. Cichość Jest bardzo cichym ogierem, woli przemyśleć i przemilczeć niektóre sprawy. Rozwaga Jest bardzo rozważny w podważaniu decyzji. Cierpliwość Jest cierpliwy w swojej magii którą nauczył się będąc dorosłym ogierem. Kiedy był mały nie posiadał magii ani znaczka. Rozrywkowość Jest rozrywkowy tworząc nowe zabawy i imprezy. Dobroć Jest dobrym ogierem niosącym każdemu uśmiech i pomoc Wady Nerwowość Czasami bywa zbyt nerwowy i zbyt za impulsywny. Gadatliwość Strasznie lubi się z kimś rozgadać. Typowy ogier gaduła. Antypatia Jest antypatyczny. To znaczy nie lubi sympatii ani takich spraw. Tchórzostwo Jest największym tchórzem w całej eQuestri. Gdziekolwiek coś się wydarzy ucieka niczym spidi Gonzales. Łakomstwo babeczek Kocha babeczki i znajomi go nazywają ,, Mieszkańcem Babeczek Wygląd Umaszczenie Jest pomarańczowym jednorożcem i ogierem. Pomarańczowy odcień otrzymał od oby dwóch rodziców. Oczy Posiada pomarańczowo brązowe oczy. Odziedziczył je po obu rodzicach. Grzywa i Ogon Posiada długą postrzępianą fioletowo- niebieską grzywę jak i ogon. Jego ogon przypomina ogon wilka. Znaczek Posiada Fioletową gwiazdę z niebieskimi kolcami. Dokoła są 4 złote balony. Sympolizuje jego odkrycie i rozrywkowość. Historia Życia Urodził się w szpitalu w Ponyville. Jego rodzice byli z zawodu Sprzedawcami w sklepie spożywczym. Urodził się jako 4 źrebię państwa Shy Life i Shine Crownd . Rodzice posłali go po dorośnięciu do szkoły w Ponyville. Społeczność wyśmiewala się z niego z powodu braku znaczka. Nie miał za bardzo przyjacioł. Rodzice poslali go do szkoły w Canterlocie i stał się nawet uczniem samej Celestii i Luny. Gdy ukończyl szkołę zaczał studiować atomową magie gwiazd i jej wlaściwości. Odkrył że atomy drobnostki światła gwiazdy posiadają strukturę małej kuli z kolcami. W tym samym dniu został zaproszony na impręzę do znajomej White Dress . Zaprosiła słynnego Happy Fun który niezbyt potrafił rozbawić publiczność. On opowiedział im kawał oatomach i pojawił się znaczek. Zrozumiał że jego życiem jest nauka jak i rozrywkowość. Zwierzęta *Nie lubi zwierząt. *Śmierdzą, są brudne i niezbyt mądre Rośliny *Kocha kwiaty. *Uważa że są duszą każdego stworzenia. Zawód Z zawodu jest naukowcem i badaczem. Znajomi Jego najlepszą kumpelą i znajomą jest White Dress Przyjaciele Nie posiada przyjaciół. ' ' 'Art Book''' ( z angielskiego ,,Sztuka Książki ) Jednorożec z rodu. Syn Cutie Arty i Book Shelf . Słynny pisarz dramtów i hororów dla kucyków. Zainspirowany natchnieniem na Rainbow Dash.Natchnienie nie było zbyt mocne. Po roku upadł jako najgorszy artysta i niestety wyśmiewano się z niego. Gdy ujrzał ją najpiękniejszą i słynną Painted Night powróciła inspiracja i stał się słynny dzięki jej pomocnemu kopytku..Wtedy ją poznał i stał się sławny ponieważ ona mu pomogła z jego melancholią.Do dzisiejszego dnia wspólnie piszą powieści i wiersze. Dla niego jest muzą i bogiem oraz najpiękniejszą damą serca. Wszyscy słynni oczekują na ich potomstwo ale zawsze Art mówi ,, że jest na to czas i by nie poganiali.Posiada także córkę Star Night. Powstanie Kucyk powstał dla Painted Night . Na pamiątkę dla Izy. Jest także pamięcią dla słynnego najlepszego pisarza. Przedstawia osobę utalentowaną i zarazem prawdziwą. Wygląd Umaszczenie Posiada ciemnogranatowe umaszczenie dziedzicząc po ojcu. Matka jego posiada złote umaszczenie. Kopyta Posiada białe kopyta dziedzicząc po matce.Ojciec z kolei ma fioletowe. Oczy Jego oczy są w barwie brązu . Brazowe oczy posiada jego ojciec a matka zielone.. Grzywa i Ogon Posiada długą i falowaną w elegancki sposób ułożoną biało srebną grzywę. Ogon długi, lekko ucięty na koniec, odziedziczył po matce zaś grzywę pamięta że była piękna. Znaczek Posiada znaczek i jest nim pióro piszące w ksiażce unoszącej się w niebieskiej aurze. Osobowość Plusy Skromność Jest bardzo skromnym jednorożcem. Nie lubi przechwalać się i woli powiedziec mało a konkretnie. Towarzyskość Jest towarzyskim miłośnikiem. Uwielbia towarzyszyć każdemu. Rozrywkowość Przy tym ogierze nie zabraknie ci czasu ani nie znudzisz się. Dla każdego znajdzie czas i zabawę. Kreatywność Jest kreatywny pisząc swe powieści i wiersze dla kucyków. Fani proszą go o autograf i zawsze im podeśle. Czułość Jest bardzo czuły dla Panited Night. Traktuję ją jakby była jego muzą i boginią. Pracowitość Jest pracowity dniami i nocami. Nie cierpi lenić się. Odwaga Jest odważny w niektórych przypadkach. Obroni słabszych ale nie będzie się wtrącał w sprawy par. Wady Sarkazm Czasami bywa sarkastycznym cwaniakiem. Wredność Jest bardzo wredny i nie należy go prowokować. Złośliwość Bywa złośliwy wobec tych co byli wobec niego złośliwi. Wredność Chwilami bywa za wredny gdy ma zły humor. Historia Narodziny Urodził się w szlachetnym i królewskim Canterlocie. Jego rodzice należeli do elity słynnych kucyków. Ojciec był właścicielem banku, a matka prowadziła aukcje. Obydwoje chcieli by ich syn został piosenkarzem lub lekarzem. Ani jedna strona nie pociągała ani druga. Kończąc dzieciństwo na ukończeniu zwyczajnej szkoły w Canterlocie dostał propozycję do szkoły Celestii, ponieważ był dobrym uczniem. Przyjął nauki w Akademii Celestii i Luny. Interesowało go pisanie wierszy i opowiadań. Jego pierwszym wierszem było Do Niezgody Świata. Do niezgody świata ,,Niezgodo! Co przyczyniasz zło i spustoszenie krwawą potyczką i łzami ludu ty co przychodzisz cicho i krzywdzisz lud Nawróc się ! Spójrz co narobiłaś Co wiele kucyków skrzywdziłaś Spodobało to się księżniczce i zaproponowała by dalej studiował. Kiedy wygrał pierwszy konkurs literacki otrzymał znaczek. Wiedział że to jego przeznaczenie. Rodzice nie byli zadowoleni a znajomi rodziców byli zaskoczeni. Zaczął studiowaćdalszą naukę bedąc nastoletnim ogierem, a gdy ukończył przeszedł pod opiekę słynnego starszego pisarza. Ten odkrył talent młodego jednorożca i nauczał go. Będąc już dorosłym pierwszy raz wydał książkę ,, Tren Księżyca i Słońca'' i potem następne.Zakochał się w dzielnej Rainbow Dash ale ta odmówiła mu randki i dalszych spotkań. Jego sztuka opadła tak jak jego miłość do Rainbow Dash. Pewnego dnia zaproszony jak wszyscy słynni na Galę Grand Galopu ujrzał Painted Night. Ona onim słyszała i po rozmowie zaczęli się częściej spotykać aż zostali parą. Przyszła inspiracja przez miłość do Painted. Razem zaczęli tworzyć książki.'' Historia Painted Night i Art Book Poznali się przypadkowo w Canterlocie niedaleko stadionu. Ona wpadła na niego tak że uniósł się do góry i z tąpnięciem by upadł. Byla tak oszałamiająco piękna że zakochał się w niej. Pomógł jej wstać w legancki sposób ją dźwigając. Pozbierał dla niej wszystkie papiery i posłał jej miłosny uśmiech. I znikła jak kamfora. Minęło sporo czasu jak dla niego. Myślał o niej dniami i nocami. Pewnego dnia szedł do parku i zobaczył ją siedzącą na ławce itrzymającą w kopycie motyla. Uśmiechnął się do niej i przysiadł. Porozmawiali szczerze osobie wyznawając o wszystkim. Wtem podeszły do nich nieznane kucyki z gronem fanów. Kucyki te poprosiły o autograf od painted. Jego też znały i 2 z nich poprosiło by podpisal im ksiażkę i przemówili że szkoda że już nie pisze. Przekonał się że ta klaczka jest pisarką, a ona też zrozumiała że spotkała pisarza. Serca im zapłonęły żywą milością niczym wieczne pochodnie. Postanowili częściej się tu spotykać i przypominać dzień. Minelo sporo czasu a już się tak dobrze znali. Art Book uklęknął przy niej i rzekł ,, Kocham cię moja różo świata czy zostaniesz moją dziewczyną?Ona się zgodziła i zostali parą. Życie w dwójkę Zamieszkali w pięknym domu z ogrodem.Pewnego dnia w dniu ślubu przyszła wiadomość o chorobie jej wujka. Odbyło się wesele smutne i uroczystość. Art pocieszał narzeczoną że będzie dobrze. Minęło sporo czasu od choroby wujka, Art Book i Painted Night stworzyli książki dla źrebaków.Niedawno dostali transakcję z wydawnictwem Kopyto. Podpisali z nim umowę pisząc zadania dla małych źrebaków. Narodziny potomka Minęło 9 miesięcy a już jego ukochana nosilka potomka w brzuchu. Poród trwał z 5 godzin i w końcu wyszło małe źrebiątko. Art byl zaskoczony. Urodził sie im kucyk ziemski. Chociaż pragnął jednorożca Zrozumial że czasami nie warto mieć czegoś co i tak nie przybędzie. Pokochal swoją malą córeczkę. Razem nazwali ją Star Night. Mała Star stała się gwiazdą i najwięcej robili jej zdjęć. Art się z tego śmiał. Odwiedziny u Ciotki Painted Painted prosila go by razem poszli do jej cioci na odwiedziny. Zgodził się ponieważ lubił rodzinę painted. Zabrali z sobą małą Star i oczywiście za nimi szli paparazzi. Fotografowie robili im zdjęcia a mała Star się śmiała. Po godzinnym spaceu trafili do domu wujostwa. Okazało się że wój wyzdrowial i popołudnie spedzili razem. Wieczorem powrócili do domu. Tajemnicza sprawa Cały dzień Painted i Star dziwnie się zachowywały. Siedział w pokoju kończąc tomik i zauważył odlatującą policję i straż. Okazało się że Sierrazaplonowała zamach na jej wujka i na niego. Pocieszyl żonę i córkę. Historia Rodziców Art Booka Rodzice Art Booka urodzili się w Manehatanie. Nie pochodzili z Canterlotu. Obydwoje posiadali dość ważne szyhy i gdy ukończyli szkolnictwo każde wybrało to co kocha i lubi. Rodzice Ojca zajmowali się polityką. Dziadek Arta z strony ojca był znanym ministrem a babcia była dowódcą. Babcia Arta z strony matki była sędziną a dziadek właścicielem willi.Matka aukcje za którymi uwielbiała prowadzić a ojciec porowadzenie banka. Poznali się na ślubie Księcia North Weight Hight z księżną White RoseWend. Pokochali się w sobie i zamieszkali w Canterlocie. Relacja 'Rodzina' 'Rodzice' 'Cutie Arty' Kocha swojego ojca Cutie Artego. On go uczył niexzależności i dżentelmenckiego wychowania. Razem wyruszali na przejażdżki i przeloty balonem.Tata nauczył go nauki sztuki walki. 'Book Shelf' Mama zawsze z nim spędzała czas nawet kiedy nie miała czasu. Ona uczyła go magii i kreatywności. Ponieważ była najlepsza w wyszywaniu uczyła go kreatywnej duszy. wyjaśniła że w każdym jest talent którego trzeba odkryć. 'Rodzeństwo' 'Magical Afternoon' Wspaniała osóbka do zabawy. Z siostrą świetnie się dogadują. Pomimo nie ukończyła wyższej szkoły często jej posyla porady. 'Cold Shiver' Dziwny i szalony braciszek. Jego ulubionym zajęciem było wchodzienie do zmimnej wody. Jako mały niemowlak nie lubił ciepłej i wody a wręcz zimną. ( nazwali go Cold Shiver) Rodzice uznali że będą go myć ciepłą i letniawą wodą. Jako nastolatek często jadł na lekcji lody. Przez to inni mu dokuczali a on jako brat się wstawiał kiedy przebywał w szkole. 'Calmed Day' Najbardziej wyluzowany kucyk świata iwspaniały zabawny brat. Dla niego liczy się każdy dzień . Każdy powinien być wyluzowany i poświęcić dzień na wyciszeniu. Rodzice nazwali go Calmed ponieważ jak go wyjmowali byl cichy. A Day ponieważ urodził się w dniu jego imienin. 'Loquacious teenager' Największy gaduliński kucyk. Jak był mały często do wszystkich zagadywał. Art Book go ignorował, potem go zaakceptował. 'Blue Flower' Zabawna siostra i przyjaciółka. Kiedyś jak byli młodsi nie lubili się ale zbliżyla ich rodzinna krew. Dlaczego się nie lubili? Ponieważ jego siostra nazwała jego sztukę marnotractwem życia i brakiem towarzyskości. On się obraził a jakże na siostrę. Po latach pogodzili się z sobą. Żona Painted Night Najwspalniajsza żona, kochanka, przyjaciółka, strażniczka i koleżanka. Oddana matka i żona. Same dobre rzeczy może oniej powiedzieć. Uwielbia ją w całości. Uwielbia jej żarty, docinki i złośliwości Dzieci Star Night Ukochana i najpiękniejsza córeczka. Prawdziwa wojowniczka i artystyczna dusza.. Uwielbia ją i często do niej mówi Madame quelque chose de mal ''( panieńko coś nie tak?) Uwielbia jej żarty i ucieszny śmiech. Dla niej napisal wiersze dla dzieci. 'Przyjaciele' Hope Light Wspaniały i przyjacielski pegaz. Poznali sie w parku wraz z swoimi dziećmi. Został zaproszony na ślub Hope gdzie się świetnie bawił. Uwielbia jej osobowosć jak i artystyczną duszę. 'Wrogowie' Deathy Heavy Najwredniejszy ogier świata. On ośmieszyl go pokazując jego wizerunki w szyderczy sposób pokazany. Skróty *Arti *Kujek *Artysta *Sowa *Profesor *Stary Dziad ( złośliwie onim nie wychowane dzieci) *Mistrz Zainteresowanie *Muzyka *Książki *Sztuka Co lubi *Swoją żonę. Muah <3 *szczerość *otwartość *dobroć *zrozumienie *szacunek Czego Nie lubi *poniewierania *kpin *szyderstw Ciekawostki *Lubi dżemy *Lubi rośliny i zwierzęta. *Lubi konfitury *Lubi marmolady *Lubi mleko. *Lubi masło. *Lubi chleb. *Lubi placki *lubi herbatę *lubi kawę *lubi kakao *lubi trawę *lubi owies *lubi babeczki *lubi kucyki szczere *nie lubi fałszywych *lubi ludzi wrednych *nie lubi przeslodzenia *nie lubi dwulicowych *nie lubi kłamstwa *nie lubi lenistwa *nie lubi poplamionych rzeczy *nie lubi błota *nie lubi brudu *nie lubi deszczu *nie lubi śniegu *nie lubi pokazowych scen *nie lubi ignorowania *nie lubi koloru różowego *nie lubi robienia byle jak. Cytaty Czas leczy rany każdego kucyka na świecie Przypisy '''Blue Heart (z ang Niebieskie Serce)' - Jest ponysoną partnera Hope Light Jest synem Sweet Bluberry i Catch Heart. Ojciec Bright Light i Forever True Life. Posiada 2 braci i 1 siostrę oraz partnerkę Hope Light. Ma dwóch wspaniałych rodziców matkę Sweet Blueberry oraz ojca Catch Heart. Jest strażnikiem w Canterlocie. Jest bardzo wytrwałym pegazem o lojalnym i życiowym charakterze. Na niego zawsze można polegać. Prawdziwe jego imię pochodzi od rodzica. Heart- ''od ojca i Brave na cześć że był dzielny''. Posiada skrzydła,dzięki których potrafi latać i chodzić po chmurach. Prócz odganiania chmur i pogody zajmuje się obowiązkami jako strażnik. Ogólnie Jest najstarszym bratem od swojego rodzeństwa. Został wyznaczony jako strażnik za lojalność, odwagę, determinacje, poczucie humoru i wytrwałość. Pilnuje wejścia zamku przed wścibskimi i szpiegującymi kucykami. Nawet samą Star Light nie wpuści gdyby chciała autografa. Takie ma obowiązki jako strażnik. Po wykonanym obowiązku przylatuje do Star Light. Wygląd Jest szarym pegazem z długą pomarańczową -brązową grzywą oraz ogonem. Ma niebieskie oczy nieco jaśniejsze od Star Light. Ma niezwykły znaczek ktory pokazuje o jego umiejętnościach. Charakter Determinacja Jest najbardziej zdeterminowanym kucykiem w całej Equestrii. Podejmuje stanowczo zadania ryzykując nawet swoim życiem. Lojalność Jest bardzo lojalnym kompanem jak i wobec służby jak i rodziny. Odda życie i zdrowie za innych.Każdego obroni i pomoże w trudnych chwilach. Odwaga i Honor Jest bardzo odważnym, pewnym siebie kucykiem. Niczego się nieboi nawet największego zagrożenia. Jest bardzo honorowy Poczucie humoru i neutralność Jest bardzo żartobliwym kucykiem który lubi pożartować nawet na służbie. Czasami bywa neutralny tzn nie rozmawia lub nie wtrąca się. Szczerość i Sprawiedliwość Jest bardzo szczerym i sprawiedliwym kucykiem. Rozsądnie rozstrzygnie każdy spór. Znaczek Historia Więc Znaczek powstał gdy Blue Heart był małym niezwykle cierpliwym pegazem. Pewnego dnia zobaczył jak małego pegaza ciągną za skrzydła i ogon . Poddenerwowany podsunał im deszczową burzę i silnie uderzaniem zmoczył wredne pegazy. Maluszka osuszył i wtedy pojawił się znaczek. Znaczenie Znaczek tego pegaza odznacza jego waleczny charakter. Jest obrońcą wobec wszystkich pokrzywdzonych.Niebieska chmura odznacza karę, błyskawice oznaczają gniew, deszcz spokój. Historia Pegaza Dziecięce Lata Gdy był małym pegazem często latał wśród swoich rodziców. Np jego matka nie była pegazem a leciała wraz z mężem unoszona przez niego. Pamięta wspólne loty i zabawy wraz z rodzeństwem. Szkolnictwo Jeśli chodzi o szkolnictwo, uczyl się w 3 szkołach : w Ponyville, Cloudsdale i Canterlocie (jako strażnik). Dorosłość Nadszedł czas kiedy się skończyło szkołę i dorosnęło. Czas odpowiedzialności młodego pegaza. Życie rodzinne Z rodziną zawsze miał dobre stosunki. Partner Pewnego dnia spotkał w parku Hope Light. Podszedł i zagadał. Zaczęli się częściej spotykać aż się zakochali w sobie. thumb|left Galeria thumb|leftthumb Bright Light '( z ang. Jasne Światło) — Syn Hope Light i Blue Heart. Mały pegaz bez znaczka. Mały pegaz z marzeniami o zdobyciu znaczka. Talent nie znany, może odkryje, lub nie. Wygląd Umaszczenie Bright Light jest ciemno bądź jasno żółtym pegazem. Grzywa Posiada Brązowogrzywę i ogon. Oczy Oczy ma niebieskie Ozdoby Gdy urośnie otrzyma mały medalion latającego pegaza. Ubranie W gości ma ubranie wyszyte i zapłacone przez Hope Light Znaczek Nie posiada znaczka ale prawdopodobnie to będzie albo uczucia lub Dar.. Osobowość ' Forever True Life ''(Wieczne Prawdziwe Życie)'' — córka Hope Light i Blue Hearta, siostra Bright Light wnuczka Hope Night, Love light, Sweet Blueberry i Catch Heart. Mały pegaz o wytrwałym, nieśmiałym serduszku. Wygląd Umaszczenie FTL jest ciemno bądź jasno szarym pegazem. Grzywa Posiada Niebiesko pomarańczową grzywę i ogon. Oczy Oczy ma niebieskie Ozdoby Gdy urośnie otrzyma kolczyki i sukienkę. Ubranie W gości ma ubranie wyszyte i zapłacone przez Hope Light Znaczek Znaczek Komputer. Osobowość Galeria thumb Happy Life '- (ang. Szcześliwe Życie) Pegaz o szlacheckim charakterze. Popisuje się monarchnicznymi cechami. Ceni rodzinę i przyjaciół oraz wyższe sfery. Córka Life True i Happy Year . Siostra: Blooming Flower , Stinging Thorn i Brata Beauty Of Nature. Matka Happy Pony , Poppy White i Cutie Arty . Żona Blue Pony . Ogólnie Pegaz o szlacheckim charakterze. Popisuje się monarchnicznymi cechami. Ceni rodzinę i przyjaciół oraz wyższe sfery. Charakter Szlacheckość Jest bardzo szlachecka i rozważną kucykową. Lojalność Jest bardzo lojalna. Pycha Pyszni się tytułem jako akrobata. Tchórzostwo Jest tchórzliwa i ceni swoją cechę. Nie cierpi odwagi. Alokwencja popisuję się przed wszystkimi. Rodzinność Jest bardzo rodzinny. Towarzyskość Jest towarzyską klaczą. Złośliwość Jest złośliwą klaczą i nie radzę go denerwować. Wygląd Oczy Ma niebieskie oczy Grzywa i Ogon Grzywę i ogon ma w barwie jasno niebiesko- żółtą. Umaszczenie Posiada kremowo szare umaszczenie kucyka. Ozdoby Na kopytach nosi buty. Nosi kapelusz i bransoletki Ubrania Nosi czerwoną sukienkę wyrifaną. Uroczy Znaczek Jego znaczkiem jest kielich złoty. Historia Źrebieńce Lata -- Młodzieńcze Lata J-- Dorosłe Lata -- Relacje z rodziną Z Bratem świetnie współpracuje. Z siostrami kiedyś relacje były gorsze niż teraz. są jak przyjaciółki. Z rodzicami zawsze miała lepsze relacje. Relacje z innymi kucykami. Znajomi -- Przyjaciele -- Posiadane Ozdoby Ciekawostki *-- Umiejętności *Latanie *-- *-- Zainteresowanie *-- Cytaty -- Przypisy pomysł wzięty z mion Happy and Life Galeria thumb|left|240px 'Happy Pony '''- (ang. Szcześliwy Kucyk) Pegaz o wytrwałym charakterze. Popisuje się akrobacjami powietrznymi. Ceni tylko rodzinę i przyjaciół oraz wyższe sfery. Córka Happy Life i Blue Pony . Siostra Poppy White i Brata Cutie Arty Ogólnie Pegaz o wytrwałym charakterze. Popisuje się akrobacjami powietrznymi. I ceni tylko rodzinę i przyjaciół. Oraz wyższe Sfery. Uwielbia swoją pracę jaką wykonuje. Nie boi się niczego, dzięki Szkole Wyższego Latania czyli Akademia Wonderbolts. Charakter Szczerość Jest bardzo szczera i rozważną kucykową. Lojalność Jest bardzo lojalna. Pycha Pyszni się tytułem jako akrobata. Odwaga Jest odważna i ceni swoją cechę. Nie cierpi tchórzostwa. Popisywanie się popisuję się przed wszystkimi. Rodzinność Jest bardzo rodzinny. Towarzyskość Jest towarzyską klaczą. Wredność Jest wredną klaczą i nie radzę go denerwować. Wygląd Oczy Ma Czerwone oczy Grzywa i Ogon Grzywę i ogon ma w barwie Ciemneski niebieski z białym. Umaszczenie Żółte umaszczenie kucyka. Ozdoby Na kopytach nosi buty. Nosi Medalion i bransoletki Ubrania Nosi Białą sukienkę wyrifaną. Uroczy Znaczek Jego znaczkiem jest Slońce schowane za ciemną burzą. Historia Dziecięce Lata Jako młoda pegaz była nedoświadczona w lataniu. Rodzice uczyli ją latania i wyćwiczyli. A kiedy rozpędziła chmurkę pojawił się jej pierwszy wspaniały znaczek.W szkole na lekcji była mowa oznaczkach i każdy opowiedział jak dostał swój znaczek. Gdy zapytano ją odpowiedziała rozpędziłam chmurkę. Wyśmiali się i powiedzieli że to daremny talent. Nauczyciel pocieszył uczennicę i zganił uczniów mówiąc że nie mają racji, bo każdy dar jest cenny. Nauczyciel który ich uczył był pegazem owytrwałym sercu. Nazywał się Pan Hover Wonder. Pamiętała że jego znaczkiem były 3 kolorowe chmury. A siersć miał ciemnogranatową a grzywę zieloną. Oczy zaś żółte. Młodzieńcze Lata Jako młoda pracowała w rozpędzaniu chmur. Jej idolką była Rainbow Dash z którą nie niechciała pracować ze względu na sławę. Przestała być jej idolką a stala się nie zainteresowaniem. Kiedy rodzice wysłali ją do wyższej szkoły latania, nie wahala się z decyzją. W szkole wyćwiczyła swoje umiejętności, a strach przed upadkiem zwalczyła. Jak powrócila postanowiła pracować przy rozpędzaniu chmur. Dorosłe Lata Jak dorosnęła z rozpędzania, jej umiejętności jeszcze bardziej się zwiększyły. Zaproponowano jej pracę w fabryce pogody na stanowisko tworzyciel chmur.Zaczęla pracować w fabryce pogody na tym właśnie stanowisku.. I do dziś pracuje. Relacje z rodziną Z Bratem Cutie Arty świetnie współpracuje. Z siostrą Poppy White kiedyś relacje były lepsze niż teraz. poklóciły się o modę i teraz sie nie widują. Gdyby ktoś chciałby jej pomóc odbudować, byłaby wdzięczna za pomoc. Z rodzicami czyli Happy Life i Blue Pony zawsze miała lepsze relacje. Byli jej przyjaciółmi na dobre i na złe. Relacje z innymi kucykami. Znajomi Hope Light Jej znajomą i przyjaciółką została Hope Light. Zawsze ją podziwiała za jej szczerość i odwagę w sercu. Spotykają się w piątki na wspólnym locie przez Cloudsdale. Przyjaciele * Przyjaciółka Hope Light Posiadane Zwierzęta Aplo i Tuti ( dwa paugi nierozłączki) Ciekawostki *Rozpędza chmury i wie jak zrobić burzę. *Potrafi stworzyć chmurę. *Nauczyła się powietrznego tańca. Umiejętności *Latanie *Tworzenie burzy i błyskawic *Produkowanie tęczy *Tworzenie chmur *Śpiew *Taniec *Muzyka Zainteresowanie *Magia *Śpiew *Taniec *Muzyka *Przyroda *Zjawiska Cytaty I znów do pracy. No iteraz mi nie wywiniesz chmuro! Tam Tam już cie mam! Czemu ja zawsze musze po kimś sprzątać? ! Przypisy pomysł z gry Happy pets i My Little Pony;D Galeria Happy Pony.png|Na Chmurze cutie mark.png|Znaczek Przypisy *Pomysł oczywiście nie byl mój. Nazwę wzięłam od Happy Pets ( to znaczy słowo Happy) i od My Little Pony ( słowo Pony) *Postać nie wzoruje się na żadnym ze znajomych. '''Hope Light (ang. Światło Nadzieji) — ponyfikacja Cleopatery. Jest córką klaczy Lovenight i ogiera Warlight. Jej prawdziwe imię pochodzi od rodziców, "Hope" od matki i "Light" od ojca. Posiada ukochanego braciszka Warnight, z którym miała niezapomniane dzieciństwo. Bardzo kocha brata i swoich rodziców. Uwielbia gwiazdy, a światło daje życie. Potrafi kucyka ożywić, jak światło ożywia roślinę do życia. Przez przyjaciół zwana Hopeli, przez wrogów nieznane określenie. Posiada skrzydła, bo zawsze jako mały kucyk pragnęła unieść się w powietrze. Uwielbia sport. Najbardziej lubi biegać i przeskakiwać, a skrzydła służą jej jako ratunek. Poszukuje przyjaciół i wie, że napotka ich wszędzie. Matka Forever True Life i Bright Light. Mąż Blue Heart. Jest na 2 miejscu wśród Najdłuższych stronach. Została Kucykiem Miesiąca Luty. Ogólnie Pegazica ta jest bardzo rzadko spotykanym kucykiem w Equestrii, dlatego, że nie ujawnia się obcym, bo jest płochliwa i nieśmiała. Gdy jednak się ją lepiej pozna, można przekonać się, iż jest zupełnie innym kucykiem. Trauma i nieprzyjemności w szkole spowodowały, iż stała się nieśmiała i płochliwa gdy się czegoś przestraszy. Jednak gdy kogoś polubi to uwielbia z nim wychodzić i śmiać się jak rozradowany kucyk. Wygląd 'Hope Light' Sierść Jest jasno i ciemno żółtym pegazem. Prawdopodobnie odziedziczyła kolor po matce. Jej skrzydła są średniej wielkości.Pierzaste od zwykłego pegaza, a wytrzymała jak konie wyścigiwe. thumb|left 'Grzywa i Ogon' Posiada długą błyszczącą niebieską grzywę i ogon. Prawdopodobnie odziedziczyła ogon po matce jak i grzywę. thumb|left 'Oczy' Oczy ma w kolorze niebieskiego. Kolor oczu odziedziczyła prawdopodobnie po ojcu. thumb 'Ozdoby' *Uwielbia nosić swój strój służbowy (strażniczą zbroję) a w tym dopasowany znaj jej plamek. thumb|left thumb|left *Uwielbia naszyjniki i bransoletki. *Nie nosi kolczyków. Suknie Posiada wiele sukni np.: wieczorowe, wizytowe, odświętne i po domu. 300px-Hope_Light_3_by_Cleopatera.png 300px-Pegaz_Hope_Light_na_modziebyCleopatera.png Hope Light by ponymakerhub.png Dodatki Czasami nosi spiętą grzywę w gumkę. Wyjaśnienie Na boku posiada uroczy znaczek jakim są 2 serca. Jedno niebieskie, drugie czerwone A co oznacza? Przeczytajcie Znaczek Wcześniejsze Wersje Hope Light Wcześniejsze Wersje Hope Light jako galeria na dole. 536px-Hope_Light0_by_Cleopatera.png HopeLight by Cleopatera.png Hope.LightbyCleopatera.png HopeLight IDbyCleopatera.png Hope.Light2byCleopatera.png HopeLight1byCleopatera.png Osobowość Nieśmiałość Jest nieśmiała na nowe i obce znajomości. Dobroć i Zło Bywa chwilami dobra i zła. Leniwa Czasami bywa leniwym kucykiem, ale przez zachęcanie staje się kucykiem o innym charakterze. Opiekuńczość i Troskliwość Jest opiekuńcza i troskliwa, nie pozwalając by ktoś cierpiał. Zaopiekuje się tobą troskliwie. Towarzyskość Jest towarzyska, ale gdy usłyszy hałas i tłok, wycofuje się. Woli wtedy ciszę. Wierność Jest wierna aż do śmierci, ale gdy ty ją zdradzisz, stracisz dla niej wszystko. Lojalność Jest lojalna wobec przyjaciół i rodziny. Życzliwa Jest życzliwa dla wszystkich. Tchórzostwo i Odwaga Bywa tchórzliwa i odważna. Szalona Najbardziej lubi się jednak wygłupiać na rożne sposoby. Naiwność Jest niestety naiwna i to jej główna zła cecha. Musiałaby ją Celestia nauczyć jak się tego pozbyć. Przyjacielska Jest przyjacielska dla każdego. Wredna i złośliwa Bywały chwile gdy była młodsza, że była niedobra, ale przez lata starała się wszystkie błędy naprawiać. Kiedyś była w niej nutka złośliwości, ale obecnie stara się tak nie robić. Szczera i Prawdomówna I zapomniałabym, stała się prawdomówna i szczera. Jeśli masz kłopot, czegoś nie rozumiesz śmiało powiedz Hope. Ona pomoże w jakikolwiek możliwy sposób. Uczciwa Jest ucziciwa np. wyślesz ją do sklepu, a ona ci przyniesie uczciwie to co żądasz. Zapominalska Jej najwiekszym problemem jest brak pamięci. I często o czymś zapomina. Uzależniona Komupter Jest uzależniona od kompa i gier. Tryb nocno-dzienny Bywa tak, że nie potrafi spać i czuwa w nocy (jak zaśnie i w dzień). Łakoma Uwielbia jedzenie, czyli obiady, desery, owoce, śniadania i kolacje. Niecierpliwa i cierpliwa Bywa niecierpliwa przy drobnych rzeczach, i cierpliwa wobec ludzi i zwierząt. Dziecinna Jest dziecinna i łatwo ją obrazić, to fakt. ale czasami pokonuje słabość zrozumiejąc. Niezdarna i zdarna Bywa niezdarna wobec czegoś na co nadepchnie lub strąci. I zdarna omijając. Nerwowa i spokojna Bywa nerwowa jeśli sie ją sprowokuje. Spokojna bywa jeśli się ją nie sprowokuje. Wulgarna i kulturalna Jest kulturalna, ale czasami jak ktoś przekroczy jej barierę cicho klnie. Misiek przytulasek Jest totalnym pieszczochem. Lubi się przytulać i nie wincie za to. Lepiej przytulać niż odpychać. Znaczek Cutie Mark (Uroczy znaczek): Uroczy znaczek Hope Light to 2 serca, jedno niebieskie, a drugie czerwone. Co ciekawe, jak się przyjrzycie czerwony znaczek znajduje się w środku niebieskiego. Oznacza jej charakter. Tzn., że ma cechy dobre i cechy złe. Gdy zrobi coś dobrego czerwony zaczyna świecić, gdy coś złego świeci niebieski. thumb|left thumb|left Historia Znaczka Uroczy znaczek powstał gdy Hope Light zobaczyła, że przez pomaganie jest najlepsza. Pewnego dnia wzięła na siebie za dużo zajęć, dźwiganie zakupów, sprzątanie, zmywanie. Umęczona po poty, zobaczyła błyszczący pośladek i nagle... znaczek. Rodzice byli uradowani znaczkiem. Początek #'Dzieciństwo Hope Light:' Spędziła chodząc na spacery bawiąc się i ucząc z rodzicami i rodzeństwem. Była bardzo rozradowanym kucykiem (pełnym miłości i dotąd tak jest). Dzięki miłości rodziców. Oni nauczyli ją latać i zachęcać by latała. Dzięki nich dziękuję za to, że miała najpiękniejsze dzieciństwo. #''' Magiczne Przedszkole:' Hope Light w magicznym przedszkolu spędzała czas bawiąc się i poznając swoich rówieśników. Mówiła bardzo niewyraźnie i niestety miała problemy zdrowotne do 4 roku życia. W końcu wszystko ruszyło normalnie, tylko że Hope miała rozum dziecka. Musiała chodzić do lekarzy. #'Szkoła w Ponyville:' Spędziła szkołę na nauce, lecz nie rozumiała jej, dokuczano i znęcano się nad nią. Przeniesiono ją do innej szkoły, w Ponyville. Tam zaczęła coraz lepiej się uczyć, aż zaczęła zdobywać w świadectwo z paskiem. #'Cloudsdale:' W tejże szkole wyuczyła się swojego zawodu jakim był ogrodnik. Lecz jej znaczek nie pokazał jej umiejętności, a charakter. Była dobrą uczennicą i za to dostała stypendium. Poznała wiele koleżanek i kolegów. #'Szkoła wyższa Canterlot:' W szkole wyższej także dobrze się uczyła, ale nie była najlepsza, była dobra. Miała także pasek, ale nie była dobra z matematyki. Dostała stypendium, i wykorzystała stypendium. #Wonderbolts Hope Light Trafiła na szkolenie do Wonderbolts pod opieką Rainbow Dash. Dzięki klaczy nauczyła się latać w trudnych warunkah i pokonała lęk wysokości.'' #'Prywatne życie Hope Light' Posiada partnera, Blue Heart, syna Bright Light i córkę Forever True Life. #'Awans' Mimo że życie nie miała ciekawe, Księzniczka Celestia i Luna zaproponowały jej posadę jako strażnik Canterlotu. Po latach służby zaawansowała na Kapitana służącego u boku dwóch księżniczek. #'Misja' Została wysłana na misję,, aby sprawdzić się czy jest godna by być więcej niż strażnikiem. Wraz z przyjaciółmi wyruszyła po artefakt do lasu Everfree. Przybywając na miejsce stoczyli walkę z krokodylem patykowilkami i dziwnymi kucykami. Kiedy pokonała skrzydłami oślepiając piaskiem przed przyjaciółmi wyjęła ukryty artefakt. Lecąc do księżniczki do Canterlotu. W sali przeistoczyła by się w alikorna. I Nikt nie spodziewał się tego czynu. Wycofała swoje marzenie przed słowami Celestii Jej marzenie się nie spełniło. Wszyscy byli w szoku dlaczego nie stała się alikornem,, Ona rzekła Mogłabym być bo nie chcę. Nie chcę wyśmiania od innych sposob. A artefakt został w Muzeum Narodowym. Misje 'Misja po artefakt 7 aliconów' Została wysłana na misję, aby sprawdzić się czy jest godna by być więcej niż strażnikiem. Wraz z przyjaciółmi wyruszyła po artefakt do lasu Everfree. Przybywając na miejsce stoczyli wspólnie walkę z wilko-krokodylem oraz dziwnymi kucykami. Wymyśliła by patykowilki obsypać piaskiem. (Pomogło) Pomysł na pokonanie krokodyla był wspólny.Kiedy pokonała skrzydłami oślepiając piaskiem przed przyjaciółmi wyjęła ukryty artefakt schowany za jakimś dziwnym przyciskiem.. Została uwięziona . Przyjaciele jakoś ją uratowali. Pobiegli do księżniczek w Canterlotcie. W nagrodę za trud otrzymała 2 obrazy w postaci mozaiki. Siebie i znaczka 'Misja Przeznaczenie' Po paru latach jej znaczek zabłysł i po jakimś czasie znikł. Przerażona pobiegła do księżniczek. Wyjaśniły że prawdopodobnie znikł bo ktoś go usunął i musi wyruszyć na misję swojego przeznaczenia. Wzieła manatki i wyruszyła do zamku 2 sióstr lecz tam nic nie odnalazła. W nocy znalazła przytulny kąt i zasneła przyśniło się jej las Everfree a w nim tajemnicza jaskinia a pośrodku jeziora jej znaczek. Przebudziła sie i wyruszyła. Jaskinia znajdowała się w lesie Everfree, wchodząc była przerażona. Znalawszy po paru dniach znalazła jaskinię. ale nie odkryła w niej żadnych śladów. Zero wskazówek. Serce jej podpowiadało i instynkt że to zmyłka i nie tutaj.Wzleciała w powietrzei pofrunęła. Coś jej mówiło'' leć w góry i tak też zrobiła.Obok wysokich szczytów zauważyła jezioro a przy nim 2 kłócące się jednorożce.Podleciała, przedstawiła się i zapytała o co chodzi. Jeden z nich przedstawił się Taru White( miał znaczek w kształcie wyciętego z drewna konia) mówił że widział znak przypominający 2 serca. Drugi także przedstawił się Browny Choclate mówił że ten jednorożec jest głupi bo to było przywidzenie.poprosiła Taru by opowiedział co robił gdy znaczek się pojawił. Opowiedział że łowił ryby i obok niego przelecialo światło. Ujrzał pegaza z wody który trzymał w kopytakch znaczek przypominajacy 2 serca niebieskie i czerwone. Rzucił je do wody znikając z nim.Zapytała czy wypowiedział jakieś zaklęcie, jednorozec powiedzał że nie wie. postanowiła wskoczyć do wody. Nabrała powietrze do płuc i zanurkowała płynac w doł zauważyla szczelinę skalna i podpływajac pod nią znalazła się w jaskinie. Ujrzała swój znaczek zaczarowany unoszącvy sie przez magię.Próbowała skoczyć i dotknać go, lecz jakaś siła odepchnęła ją i uniosła. Pokazał się pegaz który ociekał wodą. '-O i nasza zguba posiadacz znaczka się znalazl. Wyśmienicie! Wiesz po co potrzebowałam/e ten znaczek? Do magii. Każdy znaczek zawiera magię. A twój zawiera trochę magii dzięki której ożyję, a ty umrzesz.- zamilkł wpatrując w Hope. '-To nie znaczy że musisz krasć czyjeś znaczki ! Wystarczyłoby póść do szkoły magii! Puść mnie i oddaj znaczek!- ' bąknęła zezłoszczona. '-Tak jasne jak nie jestem żywym pegazem a martwym. He dobry kawał Nie ruszaj się zaraz wracam. W sumie rzucę zaklęcie aby nieumożliwić ci ucieczkę. - ' Odrzekł/a i znikło. Próbowała uwolnić się i nic nie pomagało. Pomyślała orodzicach i o dobrych rzeczach. Kiedy to coś wróćiło rzekło '''Zaraz umrzesz. Hope rzekła '-Nie zabijesz mnie, bo broni mnie magia miłości i przyjaźni. To potężniejsze od wszystkich znaczków.- '''odrzekła Nagle wzleciał Blue Heart. '-Zostaw ją ! Pragniesz mnie, nie jej- odrzekł patrząc na Hope. To coś rzuciło zaklęcie które odpychneło się od Blue i trafiło w wodne stworzenie które zginęło zamieniając się w kałużę. Uwolniło ją iznaczek który powrocił na jej bok Uradowana pocalowała męża i powróciła do Canterlotu. Blue dostał medal i wyższe stanowisko. '''Misja Odwaga czy Tchórzostwo Poraz kolejny zostaje wysłana na misję, ale musi wybrać 3 osoby które szczycą się odwagą. ( Osoby znajdujące się w ponysonie, kto pierwszy ten lepszy.) I odnaleźć dowód legendarnej postaci. Rano marudna zjada śniadanie, ubiera ciepłe ubranie, wkłada zbroję i leci do domów przyjaciół. zostaje wysłana na mroźną północ by odnaleźć dowody na powrotu Sombry. Wraz z kilkoma przyjaciółmi wyrusza na wyprawę poszukiwawczą. Mimo jest alikornem ma chronić przyjaciół. Dzielnie idą przez krainę inapotykają slady zamieszkania Sombry. Mimo to że został pokonany i zniszczony są obawy że powróci. Znajomi i nowo poznani. Przez to, że jest nieśmiała i chętna do poznawania udało się jej poznać pare kucyków. Relacja z Florid Cleopatera poznała Florid w restauracji ,,Stokrotka'' w Canterlocie. Siedziała zamyślona i oburzona. Dowiedziawszy się że jest jeszcze małym kucykiem postanowiła pomóc małemu kucykowi jak opiekun.'' Relacja z Rainbow Falls Rainbow Falls poznała w Akademi Wonderbolts. Dzięki niej zawdzięcza świetne latanie. Relacja z Shy Cander Shy Cander poznała w parku bawiąc się swoimi zwierzakami. Hope Light szła z dziećmi i ktore zaczęły bawić się z zwierzakami. I tak przez rozmowę poznały się. Relacja z księżniczką Love Light Love poznała w pałacu rozmawiającą z swoją siostrą. Ona pojawiła się zaproszona przez Rainbow Dash. Pokazujac jej Rainbow Dash swój wyczyn zaciekawiła tym samym księżniczki, które dowiedziawszy się, że jest ogrodnikiem zaproponowały do Dwornego Ogrodnika. A potem przez znajomości z Twilight na strażnika a potem następnie na kapitana. Relacja z księżniczką Shine Caind Shine poznała w pałacu rozmawiającą z swoją siostrą. Ona pojawiła się zaproszona przez Rainbow Falls Pokazujac jej Rainbow Dash swój wyczyn zaciekawiła tym samym księżniczki, które dowiedziawszy się, że jest ogrodnikiem zaproponowały do Dwornego Ogrodnika. A potem przez znajomości z Twilight na strażnika, a potem następnie na kapitana. Relacja z True Heart True Heart poznała przy zamawianiu 4 strojów. Dla męża dzieci i siebie. I rozmawiając o modzie poznały się. Relacja z Pink Blue Won Szalony kucyk ziemski z Ponyville. Poznała go przypadkiem wpadając, a on zrobił dziwną minę. Popisywal się. Dowiedziała że jest klucznikiem od warsztatu. I przez częstsze rozmowy zaczęło się. 'Relacja z Happy Pony i jej rodzeństwem' Poznała Happy na chmurach, Poppy w restauracji, a brata w parku. 'Pink Blue Won' poznała na przyjęciu u teściowej. Od razu się zaprzyjaźniły. Relacja z Sweet Cutes Cupkaes Z Sweet Cutes za bardzo nie umiała się dogadać. Potem przez namowę udało się. Relacje z rodziną HopeNight Bardzo kocha swojego ojca. LoveLight Bardzo kocha swoją mamę. True Night Bardzo kocha swojego brata. Black Lady Bardzo lubi swoją bratowę. Zawód Hope Light Hope Light mimo jest pegazem nauczyła się pewnego, acz bardzo pożytecznego zawodu. Ogrodnictwo Stała się ogrodnikiem po skończeniu szkoły w Ponyville. Potrafi to co każdy ogrodnik. Sprzątaczka Potrafi porządnie posprzątać dom. Pomywaczka Uwielbia pomywać naczynia. Treser zwierząt Wychowując się wśród zwierząt, nabyła cierpliwość dzięki niej tresując zwierzaki. Oswoi przeróżne zwierzęta od ssaków po ptaki. Gadów i pająków nie tyknie. Niestety. Grafik Potrafi przerobić grafikę nie dopoznania, np. nie potrafi malować, ale przerobić na perfekt potrafi. Partnerstwo Hope Light ma partnera. Za bardzo nie chce o nim mówić, bo ukrywa ten związek. Nazywa się Blue Heart. Jest jej drugą połówką serca. Planują małe kucyki, ale czy uda się im, nie wiadomo. I udało im się, mają 2 cudowne pegazy. Chłopaki Cooker Lover thumb|left Chodzili z sobą rok. Niestety on ją zdradzał i okłamywał i wysylał swojego poslanca. Zerwali w roku. Dowiedziała się prawdy od jego bylej dziewczyny Cheerful Unforeseeable i zerwała glównie z tego powodu i że ją zdradzał. thumb|left Rodzina Bardzo kocha swojego męża Blue Hearta i 3 dzieci. Posiada: 2 synów - Bright Light i White Dream, oraz córkę Forever True Life. Pierwszy syn i córką są już dorośli, najmłodszy urodził się potem jak już byli nieco dorośnięci. thumb|left Wrogowie Hope Light nie ma wrogów, jeszcze. Ale to wszystko zależy od niej. Czasami zdarza się, za kogoś kogo uważałeś za przyjaciela, a on stał się wrogiem. Hope Light nie szuka wrogów ani za nimi nie tęskni. Jak była młodsza śnił się jej potwór kucyki śnieżnobiały z czerwonymi oczami. thumb|left Zwierzęta thumb|Lunathumb|rightthumb|rightSama Hope Light posiadała chomiki: Lunę, Jony i 3 szczury, dzika Ninę i Antoniego. Byli jej najwierniejszymi przyjaciółmi. Marzenia Największym najskrytszym marzeniem Hope jest założyć rodzinę. I kiedyś stać się alikornem. Zainteresowanie Gry Internetowe Hope uwielbia gry typu przeglądarkowe i na Facebooku. Gry PC Jedynymi ulubionymi grami PC kiedyś były: #Gothic1 #Diablo2 #Battlefield #Wojenne gry Na chwilę obecną gra w Strongholda Crusader i Simsy Muzyka To co wpadnie w ucho i spodoba to Hope nazwie pasją. Przyroda Uwielbia przyrodę. Las, piękno, szum i woda. Klimat spokoju. Zwierzęta Od dziecka wychowywała się wśród zwierząt, i dlatego się dobrze czuje wśród nich. Śpiew Uwielbia śpiew. Kiedyś chór teraz sama. Malarstwo Mimo to krytyka mówi prawdę o braku talentu. Hope dalej maluje. Porządki U niej musi być porządek. Ciekawostki *Hope potrafi czasami rozśmieszyć jak nie pomyśli, oraz zdenerwować. Ale znając ją usłyszycie "Przepraszam". *Boi się panicznie pająków i coś co kiedyś przeżyła tzn atak zmory. *Nie lubi pewnych artykułów mięsnych (np metka). *Nie lubi być sama. *Czasami woli przemilczeć dyskusję. xD *Nie lubi głupoty. *Nie lubi ludzi fałszywych. *Nie lubi gdy przyjaciel opuści ją z drobnostki. *Przeraża ją hałas. *Nie lubi zdrady. *Uwielbia naleśniki, racuchy, placki *Uwielbia torty *Uwielbia owoce i warzywa. *Nie lubi obgadywania. *nie lubi szpilek ( bo dziwnie się w nich chodzi, bez urazy dla tych co noszą) *Nie lubi imprez, woli zaciszne miejsce. *Miała studniówkę i żaden ją nie wziął do tańca :/ *Śniło się jej kiedyś, że była pegazem, jednorożcem, a na koniec alikornem :3 *Uwielbia jeść. *Nie rozumie niektórych wyrażeń. *Bywa tak że się obraża. *Ma tremę na występach. *Nie lubi mleka. *Czasami nie je śniadania ani kolacji. *Uwielbia kołoczki. *Uwielbia herbatę. *Pije kawę. *Uwielbia pączki. *Babeczki nie jadła. *Jej ulubiony kolor to niebieski. *Lubi ciepłe jak i zimne kolory. *Ulubiony posiłek to naleśniki, racuchy i placki. *Ulubiony napój: Herbata z cytyną posłodzona i Kawa. *Lubi kakao. *Lubi zwierzęta. Potrafi oswoić, chomiki i szczury oraz myszy. *Lubi psy , koty i ptaki. *Nie cierpi pająków, owadów,gadów i plazów. *Wybrała znaczek 2 serca kierując się osobowością. *Była fanką (Księgii Dźungli po francuzku wersja z wilkami animowane) *Urodziny ma 7 czerwca lub 25 czerwca ^^ * 'Umiejętności' 'Potrafi: ' Malarstwo Malować na swój sposób ( choć darem nie jest), Muzykalność Śpiewać ( jak nie wyjdzie jej źle). Magia w głebi siebie Odkryła przez misję magię która objawia się wrazie zagrożenia. Ogrodnictwo Wykonywać swój zawód. Porządki Czystość Współpraca Sprzątać, pozmywać, współpracować. Literatura Pisać wierszyki i opowiadania. Rzeźbiarstwo Potrafi robić rzeźby lub figurki. Porządek Układać. Nowość Szyć nie potrafi, ale z pomocą specjalnej igły i materiału zrobi wam naszyjniki lub kolczyki. Latanie Latać jak każdy kucyk. Gotowanie Potrafi zrobić obiad. Pieczenie Potrafi upiec ciasto. Degustacja Rożróżni smakowo co lepsze. Zdolności Hope Light potrafi bardzo szybko latać i szybować niczym orzeł. Potrafi także zrobić pirueta w powietrzu co zwykle kończy się zawrotami głowy. Jeśli u niej zostawisz zwierzaka na parę dni ona zajmie się nim jak należy ma kopyto do zwierząt. Wiersz ,Brony Hej Kuce co wy wyprawiacie, dziś opowiastkę śmieszną poznacie. Znam świetną wiki zwaną Brony, gdzie każdy pomysł jest szalenie rozpatrzony. Są tu alikorny, kuce i pegazy, a na stołach smaczne frykasy. Jedni mają magię, drudzy mają skrzydła, a kuce ziemne niezłego hyca. Alikorny rządzą całą Equestrią, jednorożce czarują, pegazy latają, a kuce ziemne dobrze się mają. Wszystkich łączy wspólne pojednanie, by zjednoczyć się wspólnym zgraniem. Każdy zawiera unikatowe znaczki, tylko biedne zwierzęta np. kaczki. "Śmieszki Wróżeczki" Biegne, Biegnie przez nieznane ścierżki, wokół mnie gromadzą się wróżeczki śmieszki. Fruwają, podskakują w tańcu nieznanym, pragnąc by dały mi spokój i gdzieś odleciały. Dobiegłem do właściwej ścieżki, i nie ma przy mnie wróżeczki śmieszki. Spokojnie mogę wrócić do domu, niee opowiadając nikomu o bajdach spotkanych przez mnie. "Bąbelki" Puszczę bąbelki by fruwały i odleciały, by jedną cząstkę chociaż siebie miały. Niech lecą po Ponyville ukazując siebie. Piosenka Powitanie wiosny nadszedł czas Zima odeszła w dal zostawiając puchy śniegu małe stworzenia śpią cierpliwie czekając na wiosnę. My kucyki i pegazy przywrócimy wiosnę wspólną pracą i wysiłkiem uczynimy życie Zimo precz, wiosno chodź Obudź wszystko do życia Obdarz darami nas i ziemię zdolną do przeżycia....... Zimo precz, wiosno pokaż nam że naprawdę zdziałasz cuda zima odejdzie i powróci za rok, a może nam się uda. "Brony" Hej, hej kuce co wy wyprawiacie, Dziś opowiastkę śmieszną poznacie. znam świetną wiki zwaną Brony, Gdzie każdy pomysł jest szalenie rozpatrzony. Brony Brony Brony, Jesteś ty i ja. Są tu alikorny, kuce i pegazy, a na stołach smaczne frykasy. Jedni mają magię, drudzy mają skrzydła, a kuce ziemne niezłego hyca. Alikorny rządzą całą Equestrią, Jednorożce czarują, Pegazy latają, a kuce ziemne dobrze się mają. Wszystkich łączy wspólne pojednanie, by zjednoczyć się wspólnym zgraniem. Każdy zawiera unikatowe znaczki tylko biedne zwierzęta np. kaczki. Występowanie Postać nie występuje w tle w odcinku ,,Wiosna przybywa, a Twilight wygrywa''. Odcinek opowiada o wiośnie, która przybyła w późniejszym terminie spowodowana nowym groźnym wrogiem. Twilight z przyjaciółkami przybyły i pokonały wroga.'' ''Cytaty'' ''Uwagi'' Dzięki drogim użytkownikom z Brony mogłam rozbudować wiki przez porady i pomoc i za to im serdecznie dziękuję. Galeria Przypisy ↑ Pomysł nasunął mi sie z słowo nadzieja i z mojego porzedniego nicku (Księżniczka Starlight) słowo Light. ↑Oczywiście, że dzieci są wymyślone. ↑Partner no nie powiem bo to osobista sprawa. ↑Buchacha ↑Czasami się zastanawiam, czemu ten świat raz upada raz dźwiga się. Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Pegazy ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Ponysony Kategoria:OC Kategoria:Klacz Kategoria:Pegaz Kategoria:Kucyk Kategoria:Strażnik Canterlotu Kategoria:Alikorn ' Poppy White (biały mak z angielskiego ). '''Młodsza Siostra Happy Pony i Średnio Starszego Cutie Arty . Córka Happy Life i Blue Pony . Pegaz o niezwykłym znaczku symbolizującym łagodność, spokój. Klejnot Piękna. Ogólnie Pegaz o niezwykłym znaczku symbolizującym łagodność, spokój. Klejnot Piękna. Charakter Szczerość Jest bardzo szczera i rozważna. Sentymentalność Jest bardzo lojalna. Pycha Pyszni się pięknem.. Odwaga Jest odważna i ceni swoją cechę. Nie cierpi tchórzostwajak siostra Happy Pony. Wywyższanie się Wywyższa się że dotarła jako modelka w Canterlocie. Rodzinność Jest bardzo rodzinna. Towarzyskość Jest towarzyską klaczą. Pogarda Gardzi brudnymi i nieuczasenami kucykami. Wygląd Oczy Ma Czerwone oczy Grzywa i Ogon Grzywę i ogon ma w barwie Kremowo żółta Umaszczenie Kremowe umaszczenie kucyka. Ozdoby Na kopytach nosi buty. Nosi Medalion i bransoletki Ubrania Nosi Białą sukienkę modelki Uroczy Znaczek Jego znaczkiem jest biały mak. Historia Źrebieńce Lata Urodziła się w Cloudsdale. Rodzice chcieli by miała swoje przeznaczenie. Od dziecvka interesowało ją towarzystwo i moda.W szkole wygrywała konkursy na miss piękności. Czekała na moment jak zostanie zaproszona na Casting ,,Piękność Cloudsdale Gdzie zapraszano młode pegazki i pokazywały modę. Młodzieńcze Lata Kiedy stała się młodą pegazicą, dostała zaproszeniena udzial w castingu. Pojechała do Rarity do Butiku Karuzela prosząc by zrobiła jej 2 suknie i kapelusz opisując jak mają wyglądać. Za sowitą zapłatą, następnego dnia otrzymała sunię. Wieczorem pojawiła się na występie krocząc dumnie i pokazujac to co robi prawdziwa modelka. Wtem pojawił się jej znaczek a ona wygrała casting. Po skończonym Castingu ogiery pchały sie do niej. Ona została zaproszona przez wybawiciela do pracy jako modelka w Canterlocie. A nim był słynny Beauty Fashion. Przyjęla propozycję. Dorosłe Lata Będąc modelką w Canterlocie zasłynęła z wdzięku i piękna. Pracuje jako modelka i projektant mody każąc jednorożcom uszyć suknie według wzorów. Relacje z rodziną Z Bratem Cutie Arty świetnie współpracujeTo jej prawdziwy BBF. Z siostrą http://pl.mylittleponyprzyjatomagia2.wikia.com/wiki/Poppy_White?action=edit&redlink=1Happy Pony kiedyś relacje były lepsze niż teraz. poklóciły się o modę i teraz sie nie widują. Gdyby ktoś chciałby jej pomóc odbudować, byłaby wdzięczna za pomoc. Z rodzicami czyli Happy Life i Blue Pony zawsze miała lepsze relacje. Byli jej przyjaciółmi na dobre i na złe. Relacje z innymi kucykami. Znajomi Z Widzenia -Hope Light Przyjaciele Jest nim Cutie Arty. Posiadane Przedmioty *Sukienka pod kolor sierści. *Sukienka Balowa *Sukienka Wieczorowa *Sukienka Modelki Ciekawostki *Występuje w modzie jako 4 piękna klacz. Umiejętności *Moda Zainteresowanie *Moda Cytaty Nie tak mocno bo ja pęknę i co potem?! Przypisy pomysł nasunąl mi się na modę. Galeria thumb|left Jako zwykły pegaz Jako modelka thumb|left ' Poppy White (biały mak z angielskiego ). 'Młodsza Siostra Happy Pony i Średnio Starszego Cutie Arty . Córka Happy Life i Blue Pony . Pegaz o niezwykłym znaczku symbolizującym łagodność, spokój. Klejnot Piękna. Ogólnie Pegaz o niezwykłym znaczku symbolizującym łagodność, spokój. Klejnot Piękna. Charakter Szczerość Jest bardzo szczera i rozważna. Sentymentalność Jest bardzo lojalna. Pycha Pyszni się pięknem.. Odwaga Jest odważna i ceni swoją cechę. Nie cierpi tchórzostwajak siostra Happy Pony. Wywyższanie się Wywyższa się że dotarła jako modelka w Canterlocie. Rodzinność Jest bardzo rodzinna. Towarzyskość Jest towarzyską klaczą. Pogarda Gardzi brudnymi i nieuczasenami kucykami. Wygląd Oczy Ma Czerwone oczy Grzywa i Ogon Grzywę i ogon ma w barwie Kremowo żółta Umaszczenie Kremowe umaszczenie kucyka. Ozdoby Na kopytach nosi buty. Nosi Medalion i bransoletki Ubrania Nosi Białą sukienkę modelki Uroczy Znaczek Jego znaczkiem jest biały mak. Historia Źrebieńce Lata Urodziła się w Cloudsdale. Rodzice chcieli by miała swoje przeznaczenie. Od dziecvka interesowało ją towarzystwo i moda.W szkole wygrywała konkursy na miss piękności. Czekała na moment jak zostanie zaproszona na Casting ,,Piękność Cloudsdale Gdzie zapraszano młode pegazki i pokazywały modę.'' Młodzieńcze Lata Kiedy stała się młodą pegazicą, dostała zaproszeniena udzial w castingu. Pojechała do Rarity do Butiku Karuzela prosząc by zrobiła jej 2 suknie i kapelusz opisując jak mają wyglądać. Za sowitą zapłatą, następnego dnia otrzymała sunię. Wieczorem pojawiła się na występie krocząc dumnie i pokazujac to co robi prawdziwa modelka. Wtem pojawił się jej znaczek a ona wygrała casting. Po skończonym Castingu ogiery pchały sie do niej. Ona została zaproszona przez wybawiciela do pracy jako modelka w Canterlocie. A nim był słynny Beauty Fashion. Przyjęla propozycję. Dorosłe Lata Będąc modelką w Canterlocie zasłynęła z wdzięku i piękna. Pracuje jako modelka i projektant mody każąc jednorożcom uszyć suknie według wzorów. Relacje z rodziną Z Bratem Cutie Arty świetnie współpracujeTo jej prawdziwy BBF. Z siostrą http://pl.mylittleponyprzyjatomagia2.wikia.com/wiki/Poppy_White?action=edit&redlink=1Happy Pony kiedyś relacje były lepsze niż teraz. poklóciły się o modę i teraz sie nie widują. Gdyby ktoś chciałby jej pomóc odbudować, byłaby wdzięczna za pomoc. Z rodzicami czyli Happy Life i Blue Pony zawsze miała lepsze relacje. Byli jej przyjaciółmi na dobre i na złe. Relacje z innymi kucykami. Znajomi Z Widzenia -Hope Light Przyjaciele Jest nim Cutie Arty. Posiadane Przedmioty *Sukienka pod kolor sierści. *Sukienka Balowa *Sukienka Wieczorowa *Sukienka Modelki Ciekawostki *Występuje w modzie jako 4 piękna klacz. Umiejętności *Moda Zainteresowanie *Moda Cytaty Nie tak mocno bo ja pęknę i co potem?! Przypisy pomysł nasunąl mi się na modę. Galeria thumb|left Jako zwykły pegaz Jako modelka thumb|left